As is known in the art, computer systems generally include a central processing unit (CPU), a memory subsystem, and a data storage subsystem. According to a network or enterprise model of the computer system, the data storage system associated with or in addition to a Local computer system, may include a large number of independent storage devices or disks housed in a single enclosure or cabinet. This array of storage devices is typically connected to several computers over a network or via dedicated cabling. Such a model allows for the centralization of data that is to be shared among many users and also allows for a single point of maintenance for the storage functions associated with the many host processors.
The data storage system stores critical information for an enterprise that must be available for use substantially all of the time. Some data storage systems have more than one processor. This provides advantages in terms of speed of processing and failure back up for a failed processor. However, since each processor has management responsibility for various aspects of the storage array each acts relatively independently and must be accessed individually for management of the array. There is also a limit for failure backup since each processor may manage its own individual components, the other processor or processors may not be aware of any changes that have occurred since it last polled the device. There is a need to provide for a single point of management while not giving up any of the advantages of faster processing and improving fault tolerance.